Fallin'
by Nikkiidolpr
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Cameron meets someone new and house is jealous. What will he do about it? sucky summary. I know. CHAP 7 UP 9.3!Review plz! HouseCam
1. Killing Time and Making Coffee

Dr. Gregory house pulled up to his parking spot at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in his Triumph Bonneville motorcycle as usual Monday morning.

He limped to his office, cane in hand, only to be surprised at what, or who, was waiting for him at his desk.

H- Dr. Cameron, Can you see those big, white letters on the front of this door?

AC- Yes, as a matter-of-fact I can, House

H- Well, Can you Read? It says 'Dr. Gregory House'. Me, now get up.

AC- Fine (gets up) we have a case.

H- Where are the black dude and the brit?

AC- Aussie

H- Brit

AC- Aussie

H- Brit

AC- Aussie

H- Shut up

AC- OK

(Both try to hide their smirks)

AC- They're with the patient. Foreman's doing the vitals and Chase is doing all the talking.

H- What. Afro-Americans can't multi-task?

AC- Foreman has a sore throat and Chase was tired of his crossword puzzle.

H- Why are you here?

AC- To tell you

H- Sure you are

AC- (While doing a fake British accent) Why Dr. House, are you implying that I came here for a reason other than business? (She smiles)

H- Maybe, The fact that my coffee hasn't been made leads me to believe you had other things on your mind while I wasn't here. And, the fact that you were speaking to me in a fake British accent a second ago also leads me to believe you were trying to kill time so you didn't have to say what was on your mind while I was gone.

AC- (Speechless)

H- Get to work, Cameron

(Cameron walks to the door)

H- HEY!

AC- What? I'm getting to work like you said to.

H- I meant on my coffee.


	2. Oh God, What did I do?

Hey. Since school is offically over i'll have more time to do these things

I Don't Own House

Thanx Daisy Miller!

* * *

House was walking toward the cafeteria for an early…Ok SUPER early lunch break, when he heard the devil herself yell out his name.

"House!"

"Crap! Cuddy."

"House, you have 10, count them, 10 patients waiting for you in the clinic. Why on earth are you heading towards the cafeteria?"

"But mommy, I hungwy!"

"Get down there now!"

"Whoa, Cuddy! Moving a little fast aren't we?

"You're disgusting!"(Walks away)

"Gee, Thanks!"

(In His Office)

"House!" screamed Wilson

(Waking up) "KELLY MONACO!"

"Having a General Hospital dream, I see"

"Yeah, we were 'playing doctor'"

"Weird, you say you were dreaming about Kelly Monaco yet when you were sleeping I heard you say, Cameron"

"Cameron Diaz, Duh"

"Yeah, I believe you. By the way, don't you have clinic duty?"

"I always have clinic duty. Cuddy hates me."

"She doesn't hate you sh-'(I interrupted by the door opening.)

Oh, Hi Cameron I'll leave you two alone."

House makes a what-do-you-think-your-doing face

Wilson makes a don't-blow-this-you-idiot-face at House

"Dr. Cameron, Everything alright with the patient?"

"Yes, But that not why I'm here"

"Here to tell me what was on your mind?"

"I'll try"

(Nods) "Go ahead"

"You look tired. Were you sleeping?"

"Yes. Don't change the subject"

(Sighs) "Ok. (Inhales deeply) Remember our date?"

(Gulps) "Which one?"

"The one _I _asked you out on."

"Oh. Yeah. That one."

"You know how you said the only reason I was interested in you was because you were damaged"

"What are you getting at, Cameron?"  
"Well, what I'm trying to say is. You were right."

"What?"

"The reason I was interested in you was because I saw something in you that wasn't completely right. And I wanted to fix it, because it scared me. But I'm not scared anymore, House. I still care about you a lot, just not romantically. But I still want to help you. As a friend."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. Anyway, just to let you know; since you were gonna find out anyway, Santos from Peds asked me out to see The Da Vinci Code and I accepted."

"Good for you. I hear it was good."

"Yeah, Well. Bye."

(She Leaves)

"_Oh God, What did I do?"_


	3. Uh Oh

Hi guys! Sorry i took so long! I had writers block. : (

Anyway, THANX SOOOO MUCH 4 UR REVIEWS! keep 'em comin'!

Some people wonder why I named this story Fallin It's Because of the Alicia Keys song of the same name;

_I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love  
With you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes u make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin you darlin'  
Makes me so confused _

I keep on  
Fallin'  
In and out _of love with you  
I never  
loved someone  
The way I love you_

* * *

(In The Lab) 

"So, Watcha gonna wear?" Asked Chase

"Go with something short and tight. All guys love that" Foreman replied in a scratchy 'soar throat' voice

"Excuse me. But what makes you think I'm that kind of girl?" Said Cameron

Chase opens his mouth to say something

"Shut up, Chase" Cameron blurted

"Ha. So, what does House think of all this?" Said Foreman

"Actually, he's happy for me." Cameron said matter-of-factly

"And you believed him?" Asked Forman

"Do I have a reason not to?" Cameron wondered out loud

"Uh, Yeah" Started Chase "Remember his motto?"

(Foreman and Chase in unison)

"Everybody Lies"

"Guys, I appreciate your concern. But I know what I'm doing. I'm a big girl.

Later On

As House walked out of his office and towards the bathroom when he sees Dr. Santos with a dozen roses in hand in a ridiculously expensive suit an slick shades heading towards Cameron's office.

"Santos!" House said stopping Santos

"Hey. Dr. House. Nice to meet you, I've heard a few stories about you."

"Really, Interesting. So. Are they Showing The Da Vinci Code at the opera house?"

"Oh, the outfit. No, were not going to the movies. I'm surprising Allison with dinner at Chambre"

"Julian." Said Cameron as she emerged from here office, "Why are you dressed so formal for a movie" She asked wearing a simple pair of jeans and a lace cami covered by a tweed fitted blazer.

(House's thoughts)

_Good going, Buddy. You just put a woman in the most embarrassing position possible. She's not dressed appropriately for a date. Not only are you not getting any, she'll never talk to you again!_

"Actually Allison, Were Going to Chambre" Santos replied.

"What! I'm not dressed for that!" Screamed Cameron

(House's thoughts)

_He He_

"Don't worry, I stopped by Gucci and bought you a dress." Said Santos

(House's thoughts)

u_h-oh_


	4. The Date

Thanx again 4 your votes!

Santos Is Eddie Cibrian

Camerons Dress Is The Short deep blue one

* * *

(The car ride to Chambre)

"Wow. This dress is beautiful! I love blue!"

(Cameron's Thoughts)

_Short and tight, just like foreman said. It is nice though, and Julian's dimples are so cute!_

"Yeah, Blue's my favorite color too. I saw it and I had to get it for you. You look so beautiful tonight!" Santos stated

"Thank you. You look great also. Oh. There's Chambre."

Santos pulled up to valet parking and handed his keys to the valet. He opened Cameron's door for her and put his hand on the small of her back as he lead her into the restaurant. Everyone's eyes turned towards the handsome couple as they took their seats.

"So, what are you having?" Santos asked.

"I don't know. It looks so, French." Cameron replied

"Very true, I'll tell you a secret. When you come to one of these places just order the chef's specialty"

"Wow, I never thought of that! Good Idea."

Santos and Cameron ordered the chef's specialty and was surprised at how amazing the food was. They talked all night about everything from work to music. They had almost everything in common. And when they came to a disagreement, they playfully argued about who was right.

(Cameron's Thoughts)

_Wow. I'm having an amazing time. He's so perfect. I can tell he's really nice and caring, the exact opposite of House! Wait. Why am I thinking of House? I wonder if he really is happy for me. Oh well, I'm with Julian now. He makes me so happy!"_

(In front of Cameron's apartment building)

"Allison, I've had an amazing time. Do you think we could do this again?"

"I'd Love To."

And in a moment only thought up of in her wildest dream, He kissed her.

She floated up the stairs to her apartment and went to open her door when, out of nowhere, she heard a very familiar voice say; "How'd the date go, Cameron?"


	5. JUST LEAVE!

**SorryI took like a million years to update. I've been lazy. IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! PINKY PROMISE!**

**Can u say, "Plot Twist!"**

**-Erika**

* * *

"HOUSE!" Cameron screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking to see if Rico Suave turned out to be Jack the Ripper." House Replied. And with that, House popped a Vicodin and began to choke.

"Oh God, House!" Cameron screamed, "come in, I'll get you some water." Coughing and gagging, House limped to the kitchen with Cameron, chugged a glass of water and felt the pill go down smoothly.

"Gah. thanks Allison..", Grunted House.

"Your welcome Hou- wait, what did you call me?" asked Cameron.

"I called you Allison , your name. What, your Latin lover can call you Allison but I can't?"

"His name is Julian." Cameron replied .

"Julian, Santos, Dr. Feelgood, whatever. Don't change the subject even though you love doing that so much."

"Ok _Greg_, you can call me Allison."

"Thanks Cameron."

She rolls her eyes. "So House, what are you doing here, really?"House hesitated and began to look uncomfortable. "What is it? What's wrong?" Cameron asked the suspicious looking doctor.

"After you went out today, I went and looked at Santos' personal file-."

"House! I can't believe you! That's just like you to do that!" Cameron Screamed.

"Yes, it is, let me finish. Anyway, I found out that he was born in Tampa, Florida on July 10th 1971. I also uncovered that he was the quarterback of his high school football team."

"What does this have to do with me?" Cameron asked.

"You'll see. Can we sit down?"

"Sure" Cameron led House to the couch by her bookshelf that held what it seemed to be the entirety of Oprah's book club "Would you like something to drink?" asked Cameron.

"No thanks, I'll just go on with my story before I stop feeling so nice. Anyway, while in school he dated Joi Nichols, the head cheerleader. She got pregnant and they got married."

"Wow. Julian never said he was divorced with a child during dinner." Cameron interrupted.

"That's because he's not divorced Cameron, he's still married."

Cameron couldn't believe her ears. She felt as if her whole soul flew out of her whole body leaving her a hole in the place of her heart. "No. No. No. Your joking House. This is one of your selfish acts! You're just jealous because I've found someone. Because I'm finally over you and you can't take it!"

"Ok. Maybe what your saying about me being jealous is right. But I need you to believe me about the whole wife and kid thing." House shouted. "I don't know. I don't want to believe you. I don't want to believe you because I don't need this right now. JUST LEAVE!"

"Ok. see you Monday Cameron."


	6. Later that night Very short

Cameron was crying alone in her bed after House left. "What did I do?" she pondered. "I don't deserve this." She walked toward her window to look outside. Cameron lives on the 3rd floor, so she could see the entire parking lot, the street full of cars, and the people in them. She gulped at the sight of House limping toward his motorcycle, he suddenly stopped. He was standing under a street light, he looked like an angel. His head hung down in what seemed like disappointment. Cameron knew what she needed to do. She walked to her phone and dialed the number. Looking back out of the window, she saw him pick up his phone and put it to his ear;

"Hello"

"Come Back. I need you."

He quickly hung up and went as fast as he could up towards her apartment.

"This is it." They both thought


	7. Fallin'

Door opens

"Hi Greg." Cameron stated holding back tears.

"Hi Allison." House said.

"Why do you look like you've been crying?" Asked Cameron

"Because…um…" House

"Because what?" Cameron

"Because, I need you too." House

**_I keep on fallin' in---- and out love with you_**

"Why?" asked Cameron  
****

**_Sometimes I love ya_**

"You're everything I want." said House

**_Sometimes you make me blue_**

"What do you want?" Asked Cameron  
****

**_Sometimes I feel good. At times I feel used_**  
"

Just…You" Replied House

**_Lovin' you darlin'. Makes me so confused_**

"Oh, Shut up." Cameron pulls house into a kiss.

**_I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I loved you_**

_**FIN?**_

**_THANX 2; _**

1.A. Riddle

2. AutumnSoleil

3. Black-Aria

4. CSIfreak4ever

5. Daisy Miller

6. FizzyWater

7. HouseCameron06

8. Lady Merani

9. Louie91

10. Lulucifer4

11. MAX024

12. RonandMione4Ever

13. Sist3r Spo0ky

14. becky207

15. bibi-house-md

16. chase.and.cameron.4ever.93

17. gerfan

18. greyrainbow09

19. ilurvehighskoolmusical140906

20. jagdoc09

21. koolasian

22. orangeangel

23. queenb81385

24. theshowpopper

25. whoKMH

26. L.Magique


End file.
